


如何泡到隔壁校花

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2019/09/03补档是我做来玩的一个橙光游戏道明寺x御村 你们自己选走向 有下划线的地方都可以点 分叉很多 结局也有好几个 沙雕玛丽苏 全世界都是你情敌 攻略需要努力
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	如何泡到隔壁校花

你是道明寺司，你想追隔壁一之宫学院的校花御村拓也很久了，但是苦于分处两所学校，而且他的身边一直有个碍眼的山田太郎在，你都找不到机会约他。有一天，你从好友那里得知，学校的橄榄球社和一之宫的棒球社周末将要举办联谊活动，因为御村会去，所以你很想去，然而你其实一点也不会打棒球，所以你会选择

1。[安静如鸡，老老实实再等下一次机会](https://www.evernote.com/l/Amp8KgneHs1LALYP9-eyixdHhOqpLFDtY_g/)

2。[找人打听出他们联谊的烤鸟店地址，去的时候装作偶遇](https://www.evernote.com/l/Amqd5XtkPoZC2a2deMI95TDPGEUT4A9uz9c/)

3.。[拜托橄榄球社的上田龙也，让你作为他的朋友一起去](https://www.evernote.com/l/Amr-70wTQAtIuamvGfwfn_WLQHhd8hsHYtM/)


End file.
